Fetishes
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Nyota grows tired of Jim's constant sexual banter in a turbo lift. Things soon grow heated and they decide to change both of their lives forever with one forbidden action that was definitely worth it in the end. How will Nyota cope with no longer being the good, controlled girl of perfect posture and speech? Will Jim Kirk change her for good or will he be her biggest regret?
1. Wasn't It A Joke?

**Wasn't It A Joke?**

* * *

Nyota Uhura rolls her eyes with a groan as her Captain steps onto the turbo lift with her. He was well aware of her irritation at his presence and smirks amusingly at her.

As soon as the doors slide shut he turns to face her. "Am I really that bad?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"You're worst." Jim purses his lips and crosses his arms over his chest as his crystalline eyes graze over her controlled manner.

"Why do you try so hard to deny your attraction to me?" Nyota finally loses it with his enormous ego threatening to suffocate her.

"I don't know; why do you assume that every woman in the whole galaxy wants to be with you?!"

"I don't." Nyota sighs and shakes her head, folding her arms also.

"I assume every woman and _man _wants to be with me." Jim was having way too much fun with teasing his best Lieutenant.

She groans and he chuckles when her smoldering glare turns on him though the Captain cannot deny the beauty in them.

"You make me sick of how full of yourself you really are! You should slow down Captain; you might choke; though that'd be perfectly fine with me."

Jim presses the button to stop the turbo lift, Nyota gawking at him with shock. "You have some nerve."

"And you don't? Look, Nyota I'm only bantering you but the way you get so angry over it leads me to think there's something more that you're hiding."

Nyota snorts and shakes her head, prepared to throw her words at him before he stops her.

"No! Don't talk, just listen! I don't mean to come off as a big jerk or like I'm so conceited! It's just me; it's just my personality; that's how comfortable I am in my own skin. I show it by flocking around women who will never even go out with me. No one ever gives me the time of day to really find out what I'm like. It's only joking; you're no more special to me than the woman who brings me awful coffee every morning."

Nyota's surprised at his confession and genuine explanation to her. She's also shocked at the prick of hurt in her heart at his last comment. What could it mean? What is she feeling right now?

Jim nods to see that she understands. "We good?"

"We're good." Uhura murmurs and presses the button for the lift to continue. Jim faces forward and waits a few moments.

"So you want to reward me by permitting me access to stick my tongue down your throat?" Jim expects her to groan with bitter sarcasm and a biting rejection; but when none comes he cocks an eyebrow in bewilderment.

The Captain is startled to see his Lieutenant's brooding dark eyes staring at him intently. Kirk only wanted to lighten the mood but has instead done the opposite with his sexual josher, the air in the turbo lift somehow becoming sticky and humid with want and desire.

Nyota gnaws on her bottom lip before shifting on her feet and uttering, "Actually I do." The Lieutenant is just as dazed at her response as he is. She watches her Commanding Officer's face drop as he stammers, trying to say something – anything.

How could this be happening? He thinks to himself, his head whirling to function correctly. Finally Jim shakes his head and says, "Lieutenant, I -"

Suddenly Nyota feels her heart flutter and she lets her mind fade to black as she rushes forward in two steps and grabs her Captain's face, pulling it down to her own and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him desperately.

* * *

They stumble backwards until Nyota presses Jim's body into the wall with her own. Their lips compliment each other in raw curiosity at the taste. Jim's eyes are wide as her lips coax his, still baffled by the kiss. However he quickly recovers enough to close his eyes and place his hands comfortably on her waist.

When Nyota abruptly grows daring and greedy she gathers the courage to slip out her tongue to taste the plumpness of Jim's top lip and the corners of his mouth, sliding over the line where the two lips meet.

Jim moans in pleasant shock at his Lieutenant's tongue prying his mouth open and entwining her muscle with his. With this signal Jim let's himself go.

Kirk's hands tighten around her waist, pressing her closer to him and growling deep within his throat as he flips them – his hands sliding down to her thighs, lifting her up and slamming her back into the wall. Jim hastily stops the lift again while Nyota locks her ankles around him and whimpers at his erection digging into her stomach.

Jim pulls away from her lips and grunts into her open mouth, looking into her glazed eyes. He feels Nyota's impatient hands slip between them and down to his black trousers. Kirk grabs her hands in a vise like grip. Nyota gasps and looks into his eyes, confused and stunned to his actions.

"Be sure you want this because once we do it there's no going back…I won't let us. So make sure that I won't be your regret later." His voice has grown serious along with his face.

Nyota nods slowly and Jim frees her hands as their lips meet eagerly and her fingers work into his pants, shoving down his briefs and pulling him out.

"_I am…I promise…"_ Nyota breathes into his mouth. Jim smiles against her lips while his hands shove at her short uniform skirt, hiking it up to her thighs and tearing off her lace panties with an animalistic nature. He trails kisses down her neck.

"Those were my favorite panties." Nyota whispers.

"I'll buy you some new ones."

"You better."

They kiss clumsily and Jim places his hands on the wall as he moves closer to her entrance. Nyota sighs and closes her eyes, turning her head to the side in preparation – it's been so long.

But Jim stops and commands her to look at him – it's the Captain's authority in his voice that makes her do it and the fact that she'd do anything for him.

"You're gonna watch us join and you're gonna like it."

"Oh yes I wi -" That's all Nyota gets out because Jim gently pushes into her. They rock together a few minutes before Nyota tugs at her ponytail.

Jim's hands lift up to stop her. "What?" she asks breathlessly.

"Leave it up; if you should know anything about me it's that I have a hair fetish."

"What do you mean?"

"Pigtails, ponytails, braids – I love it all."

"Well I also have a fetish."

"Like what?"

"I have a hand fetish; more like a finger fetish if you will."

"Wha -" Just then Nyota takes Jim's hand off the wall and draws his index finger into her warm wet mouth, swirling her tongue around it and suckling softly. Jim is transfixed as he watches her eat his finger like it's a popsicle. His finger slips out of her mouth with a soft wet pop and Nyota's tongue darts out to lick it one last time.

Jim draws in a cold breath of air. "That's hot."

"I'm glad you think so. Most guys don't like it and I've even been broken up with over it."

"Well their dicks."

"I bet they like them too." Jim chuckles and feels their ends nearing. They finish together and Jim tucks himself into his pants.

He drops Nyota to the floor and she tugs down her skirt. Jim presses the button for the turbo lift to continue. Kirk takes the opportunity to zip and button up his pants.

Suddenly thoughts of doubt begin to rush through Nyota's head, her hands beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, we shouldn't have done this, we shouldn't have done this." Jim turns to her and grabs her face. "No, listen to me Nyota, we both wanted to do this – just talk to me."

"I'm sorry but I can't – I'm sorry Kirk." It's the last thing Nyota says to him before walking out of the turbo lift.

"But you promised me…"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. No Balls

**No Balls**

* * *

What was I thinking? Why would I ever let my own Captain penetrate me? Nyota thinks rapidly, quickly walking to her own quarters to think things over and avoid her Captain.

Jim on the other hand curses under his breath and runs his fingers through his hair, continuing his trek to the bridge for his shift at 0700.

_Why would she just flip sides like that? Didn't she want to do it? I made_ sure_ of that. And now she did exactly what I _didn't_ want her to do – she made me her regret._ Jim thinks to himself, trying to shove thoughts of his Lieutenant out of his head.

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

Jim and Nyota now keep an icy and awkward working relationship while Nyota avoids him at all other times when they're not on the bridge.

Suddenly when Nyota's walking to the Officer's Mess to eat her lunch she's stopped by her friend Christine Chapel.

The angry and determined look on her friend's face is a warning. "We need to talk?"

"About what?"

"About why you're being such a bitch to your Captain."

Nyota rolls her eyes and continues walking, ignoring Christine all the while. Chapel abruptly grabs her and drags her into the nurse's quarters.

"Spill it!"

"Spill what?!" Chapel takes two steps forward to where their noses nearly touch.

"Don't act dumb Nyota – it doesn't suit you."

"Fine, me and Kirk had sex in a turbo lift a week ago and ever since then avoiding him."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The sex dumbass; I wanna know how he is. I mean is it all talk or does he have the skills to back it up?"

"Oh he has the skills alright. But whatever, Chris; what do I do?"

"I say you finally tackle this head on – go find him and talk to him like you should have a week ago. Now get out here, go!" Christine shoves the Lieutenant out of her quarters and Nyota sighs.

She asks the computer to locate James T. Kirk and sees that he's in his own quarters.

* * *

Nyota takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" his voice sounds thick and slurred.

"It's Nyota. May I come in?"

"Sure – knock yourself out." The doors slide open and Uhura slips inside, finding Jim sitting on the floor, propped up against the edge of the bed with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He smiles weakly before taking another swig.

"Are you drunk?" He makes a face and shakes his head.

"No, if anything I'm just a little buzzed – but I am trying though."

"Stop it; I need to talk to you."

"Oh now she needs to talk to me; after a week of holding me at an icy distance and never looking me in the eye, how charming." Nyota rolls her eyes and sits in a chair in front of him.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled…this."

"You know what? I'm sorry too, Lieutenant; sorry that I ever thought that I wouldn't be a regret to you."

"Jim don't be like this."

"Like what? Angry? Don't you at least think I have a right to that; you have the nerve to waltz in here unannounced and tell me what to and _not _do?"

"Okay you have the right to be angry – anyone would, just hear me out."

"I'm listening…unfortunately…"

Nyota sighs before starting. "I was scared, okay? That was why I acted the way I did. I was scared of actually loving you because when I'm around you I can't think. When I'm around you rational decisions fly out the window."

Jim chuckles lightly and swallows his sip, muttering, "ain't that the truth?"

"You somehow knock out all my defenses and that terrifies me. Somehow in my mind the best way to handle it was to ignore the fact it ever happened. But that was the _stupidest _way to go about it."

Jim snorts "you're telling me."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Nyota makes a face and sits up straight. "No, no not at all!"

"Fine but why instead of just acting like it never happened you had to act like you never met me before?"

"It's not like you tried to close the gap between us!"

"Oh I did, I tried – don't you _dare_ say I didn't damn well try!" Jim stands up and begins to pace about the room.

"I tried to talk to you – to get a _sliver _of the Nyota I used to know but she was gone. _Every single time_ I spoke to you it was as if I was talking to a robot! There was nothing there, Nyota! I would have rather you just reject me like I thought you would! Can you just make this easier on the both of us and just walk away like you always do."

Jim failed to notice when she had stood up. He walks dangerously close to her, the liquor in his breath wafting up to Nyota's nose.

"NO." she bites out fiercely. Jim squints his eyes in a glare at her. "Then at least give me the gift of you getting the fuck out of my quarters, huh? Don't I deserve that – am I not _entitled _to that? I appreciate you stopping by but don't you think it's too late? Just get out of here and let me get drunk in peace."

"NO! JIM, WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME AWAY AFTER I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU?!" Nyota screams at him utterly frustrated and uncaring as the tears stream down her cheeks.

Jim growls and runs his fingers through his hair before taking another gulp of whiskey and then smashing the nearly empty bottle against the wall. Nyota jumps at the shattering of the glass, and Jim leans down, inches away from her face.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN! _THAT'S _WHY – I'M PROTECTING MYSELF! YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE MEANT TO HURT ME BUT YOU DID AS SOON AS YOU STALKED OUT THAT TURBO LIFT!" Kirk takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes, calming himself. He looks at her tears and swallows in guilt at being the cause of them.

"I have no regrets about what happened in that turbo lift a week ago except for one – ever letting you walk out of there without an explanation or a rejection in the first place. But no man in his right mind would ever show remorse for being inside of you."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Jim. Hurting you was never one of my intentions."

Jim grabs her shoulders lightly and smiles. "It's fine – I forgive you. Thanks for coming by and clearing this all up. Friends?"

It kills Jim to say the word just as much as it kills Nyota to hear it. But she grins and bears it, nodding and replying, "Friends." They shake on it and she grows brave enough to hug him goodbye.

Jim clenches his jaw and turns around to watch her walk to the door. He follows her leans against the wall when she pauses at the door. He cocks an eyebrow in question before tightens her ponytail and turns around.

Jim gasps when she looks him dead in the eye while her fingers work furiously to braid her hair. Once she's done her hands flop to her side and she sighs heavily.

What am I doing? Oh right, I'm getting my man. She thinks to herself.

"I heard that braids were your favorite; kiss me." She doesn't give him a chance to respond before she rushes forward quickly and wraps her arms around his neck – kissing him and drawing the intoxicating alcoholic taste of his mouth into her own.

They stumble backwards together and run into the back of the couch. Jim flips them over it and lands on top of her.

Kirk breaks away from her and smirks, "why do you always kiss me first?"

"Because you don't have the guts."

"You're right I have six pack but what I _do _have that you don't – is balls." Nyota knocks her head back with a laugh that drives the man on top of her crazy.

They proceed to making love on the sofa. "I guess that's why they call it a love seat." Jim makes a face at her joke and shakes his head slowly.

"If I ever have an inappropriate boner in a public place than you should say that because it will just flop _right_ back down." Nyota snickers and smacks his chest playfully.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh I would love to…"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review please! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
